


Meeting For The Little Sister

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, Dragon Hybrids, Egg Laying, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, First Meetings, Future, Gen, Hybrids, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: Oneshot, set after the story of "The First Words". Four years ago, when toddlers Phillips and Phineas first met their younger sister with an unexpected spectacle.
Relationships: Finis Everglot/Original Female Character(s)





	Meeting For The Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the same fanfiction practice since the last act, which is why twin hybrids were guaranteed to be studied before the death of the old Finis Everglot. But it's actually another prologue to my previous story “The First Words”, since the twins unexpectedly wanted to watch the birth of their younger sister, Goniel, who she was desperately in the egg after laying from her mother's mouth. You must be patient while I publish after this previous one, and each time I start writing this real epilogue story at the very beginning, about the twins and their father's death as much as I do according to my habits.

Four years ago, on October 6, nine months after January, during the upbringing of the twin sons, Phillips and Phineas, where they immediately turned 3 years old. Fortunately, Giel had just decidedly become pregnant without sucking an egg into someone else's stomach when her husband had deliberately swallowed them in his belly before the birth of their sons from his accidental positions. But the greatest reciprocity for the beginning of her contractions for laying eggs, while the twins suddenly wanted to see when their younger sister will appear for more fraternal success.  
In 3 minutes, when the domestic partners, with their master, Mr. Everglot, quickly bring the intrigued pregnant Giel to the bedroom, and as for their sons, they practically left them alone at the door of the bedroom, so that they would not think of seeing something surprisingly appreciated by their mother, which she began to push restrainedly.  
In the bedroom with medical communications, once Giel just stood abruptly over the bed, holding the footboard firmly between the bed, and pushed hard to pull the egg out of her mouth at once. Behind her stands her husband, Lord Finis, but he is generally standing very high while he is meticulously standing on a stool, which gives him from while he will be more comfortable stroking her back.

“Come on, my dear.” He insisted, lightly stroking her slender back, which was suffocating and groaning as she pulled the thing out of her mouth like metal debris. “You have one last chance to make a strong pu... Errr, i mean, pull our little unborn daughter, Goniel, out of your mouth which she did not intend to get stuck in your insides near your mouth which will suffocate you to death as I stated at once.”

In this case, only Giel moans decisively than coughing.

“I am...... trying..” Giel said in a trembling, hoarse tone, but instead of an egg-shaped circle blowing around her neck, it desperately climbs almost to the head under the entrance mouth, probably that it was the egg beginning to lay firmly.

With the expected incomparability, Lord Everglot has sincerely gasped in shock.

“She's getting out!” Lord Finis responded vaguely. “Hurry up, Mrs. Crowson! Bring a bucket for her to spit out her egg for urgency! But, stuff only a long towel into the bucket! Until this egg gets into a solid iron which will relatively crush their spare parts!”

“I obey, my lord.” Alice Crowson bowed hurriedly and resolutely obeyed his command.

She grabbed a bucket from the table with crooked legs, and  
most often gave for her mistress for accelerated motivation, which as soon as possible inevitably pulls eggs from her body. From now on, Giel, who was in the habit of moaning for the strong at the push, growled fluently at the control of her thin throat, suddenly she tilted her bucket with a towel to her gaping mouth, and eventually she spat the round thing into the bucket so instantly.  
There was a tense silence, and then all three heard Giel’s heavy breathing and saw that she was wearily approaching on a soft bed, sitting so lightly with an egg under a bucket that held firmly in her right gorilla arm. While her husband and their domestic partners reunited to approach her, if she was all right after laying an egg behind the strewn cavities in the contractions, but apparently she is still quite normal at rest, but a little sweaty due to too much pushing.

“I'm fine, just a little fatigue due to restraint for laying...” She persuaded decently. “And what about our unhatched baby in the egg, it is already intact. Without cracking or damage from the bucket, it is up to me to decide that it is completely clean and healthy as I am convinced.”

She leaned the bucket with both hands up to the spectators to see what lay beneath it, but luckily, there under the bucket with the white long striped towel was a greenish egg with pale green round spots. All two partners sighed softly in delight, except for Lord, who stared sternly at his wife's egg in his incident. Suddenly the egg began to move in the bucket for the inevitable reflection. Desperately Giel gasped in surprise.

“It's starting to hatch!” Lady Everglot exclaimed in horror, tilting her head intently to her husband with a worried expression. “Hurry up, my darling, lean along on me! It will appear quickly!”

It was on this occasion that Lord Everglot in time stepped over the bed for along on his wife for listening to her attention. Giel quickly tossed the bucket to the floor away from the white towel with the scrambled egg, and the two married couples watched closely to see if it had begun to crumble to part of the shell. Suddenly, the shell of the egg began to crack quickly on the upper side, then it cracks to the middle side, and then cracks to the right, and eventually to the left, since then all two sides swayed cracking to the near end of the underside of the egg, it frantically began to crack in parts on the upper side, and all two parents began to hide their face in his hand so that the shell particles do not fly to the defenseless faces for no reason. At the last moment, while parts of the egg shell had ceased to divide around the bedroom, Giel and Finis comfortably opened their faces from their hand to look down at the towel where their newborn hatched baby lay on them. On the contrary, when on a striped white towel there closes a small green-leather baby with similar expressions of their mother, but it rather began to cry for arrogance when it was born at once. But in fact, Giel thought, this baby is a girl. She has green jade on her head on the same as her mother's, with yellow eyes with orange pupils, with some small forest-green horns on the left side on the upper head, on the appearance of the body, and she still had sacramento green skin with dark emerald a spot on the chest between the skinny tummy, and finally on the arms and legs which here is a spotted spot in the resemblance of a diamond symbol, and since then her arms and legs have had hands and feet with bony fingers like a crab's paw. Unfortunately, as for her decomposing hybrid demonstration here there is not a single gorilla arm that is attached to the right side, but there were only thin arms without identity, and, possibly, there is left her twisted greenish dragon tail behind her lower back.  
Fortunately, her parents sighed with relief and satisfaction at the reaction to their new child.

“She is so beautiful.” Giel added contentedly. “I can already see that she had my face better than my mother's than I expected. Right, Fin?”

Her husband approached the baby close to face-to-face as she should be.

“I'll make sure she only had your face than your mother's, as I assumed.” Lord Everglot said confidently.

“Oh. Well, now it's alright then.” Lady Everglot clarified so once. When she began to twist the towel on her daughter's body to clear the liquid from the egg shell, and desperately covered her leg and tail so that it was convenient to see only her body, arms and head than to persuade. “My darling, can we better let our sons go inside so that they look curiously at their little sister which it gives them to satisfy in decisions?”

“Of course, Giel. For your obedience.” Lord Finis agreed.

Ever since he hurried to the bedroom door to open, while the twins excitedly wanted to come in to see a miracle, since they approached on the bed next to their mother who is sitting on it, she is holding her child tightly with white curled towels, which makes her lean towards her sons to see their younger sister at the first relative meeting.

“She looks so cute, mom!” Phillips said with satisfaction.

“She's really cute as I hoped!” Phineas spoke firmly. “What do we call her, mom?”

“Okay, boys.... unmmmm.... Maybe it's Goniel Nahirna Everglot, as I guessed..” She asked thoughtfully.

“Wow! Unsurpassed her names, mom! I really liked them so much!” The twin boys exclaimed gratefully.

“Oh, really? Well, I think these names always fit in a row.” Giel politely agreed.

The happiest decision was that Goniel was born here to a new family member and the devoted step-sister of Finis’ opposite deceased daughter, Victoria, which has practically already settled in Universe A a few hundred years after the terrorism of living corpses between connections to living people to an invitation to a separate wedding.  
As for Goniel, I will immediately grow up and become a new fashion designer like her mother.

The End


End file.
